This invention concerns machines for polishing objects whose surfaces must exhibit a very high-quality luster.
One important condition required for obtaining high-quality polishing is the generation of a constant pressure of the abrasive on the object to be polished, so as to avoid deformations. One machine incorporating a vibrating tool has a balanced hydraulic suspension making it possible to keep the pressure constant when the height of the contact area varies while the abrasive tool travels over the object, as described in French Patent No. 73 14 262 and its Certificate of Addition No. 75 10 522.
If the treated object has a curvature or slope in the direction of vibration, the tool suspension system must react with a reduced time constant at most equal to the period of Vibration occurring transversely to the direction in which the tool advances, in order to satisfy the requirement dictating constant pressure between the tool and the object. Because of the low value of this period, the moving parts of the machine must have very low inertia, and the suspension must possess great flexibility.